Valentine's Day?
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: Roxas is wondering what this Valentine's Day is everyone is talking about. Demyx and Axel attempt to explain it to him. I know it's a day late for Valentines, but enjoy :) Pairings: RokuShi and a little bit of Axel/Saïx


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even with my collection of games, mangas, plushies and necklaces I don't.

Author's Note: I know this is a day late for Valentine's Day, but I had inspiration for a Valentines themed story. Enjoy :)

* * *

It all started that morning. Roxas woke up, thankfully the dusks hadn't been drawing on him again. As he was walking down the halls to get his mission, something ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, Demyx!" Roxas called. The other nobody jumped, and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Roxas.

"Hi Rox." Demyx smiled.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, pointing to the heart package he was carrying.

"It's for a special...nobody." Demyx smiled. "You know, for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Demyx nodded. "Wait," he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it to Roxas. "Here's your Valentine."

"Valentine?" Roxas question, taking the box. He looked down at the pink box decorated with candy hearts. "But, Demyx, I still don't get it, why are you giving me this?"

"For Valentine's Day of course!" Smiled Demyx. His smile faded as he looked down at Roxas's blank expression. "No way, you don't know what Valentine's Day is?" Roxas shook his head.

"See, it's a day where you celebrate your love for people by giving them candy or cards." Demyx explained.

"So, you love me?" Asked Roxas, looking once more at the candy.

Demyx nodded, "You don't just have to give candy to your love or crush, it can also be given to close friends or family members. I have to go Roxas, see you around!" Demyx waved, running off down the hall.

"Valentine's Day..." Roxas whispered to himself, pocketing the candy box. _Maybe I should ask Axel about it?_

* * *

"Hey there Roxy, what do you need?" Axel smiled as Roxas teleported into his room. "Do you wanna go get some sea salt ice cream?"

"Axel, I had a question." Roxas stated, sitting down on Axel's bed next to the older boy.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"This morning, I ran into Demyx. He told me about this thing called Valentine's Day where you give chocolates, candy, cards and other things to people you care about. I was wondering," he looked up at Axel. "Have you celebrated Valentine's Day before?"

"Well," Axel scratched his head. "Back home before I became a nobody, Isa and I used to celebrate it together. We were good friends back then..." His voice trailed off.

"Demyx also mentioned something about a crush or a love. What is that?" Roxas questioned.

"Well, we don't have hearts, so I guess we can't really have crushes or lovers. But, it's when you love someone a lot."

"Like me and you?" Asked Roxas. Axel laughed.

"I think you're missing the point. It's more than friendship." Axel explained. "Love is a...difficult topic to grasp for nobodies like us. After all, we don't have hearts. Hey, are you alright?" He asked, turning to Roxas.

"Thanks Axel," the smaller boy brightened up, looking at him. "Talking to you helped. I think I kind of understand more about this Valentine's Day."

"Glad I could help, little buddy." Axel ruffled his hair as Roxas summoned a portal. "Oh, you still want to get some sea salt ice cream later."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded. "Oh, and Axel, I think you should give something to Saïx. Or at least tell him Happy Valentine's Day."

As Axel watched Roxas disappear through the portal he sighed. "Maybe he's right..."

* * *

_I think I finally understand what Demyx and Axel are getting at. _Roxas smiled as he walked down the streets of Twilight Town. The golden sun cast a gentle glow on the city. He stopped walking when he saw two dark shapes in front of him.

"Xion? Kixtty?" He asked, squinting.

"Hi Roxas," the small raven haired girl waved. "Kixtty and I were going to get some ice cream. Want to join us?"

"Okay," Roxas nodded.

"I just remembered I have something to do back at the castle." Exclaimed Kixtty, summoning a portal.

"Can't it wait?" Asked Xion. "We were just going to get ice cream."

"I'm just going to leave you guys alone for a little bit." The caramel haired girl winked at Xion, slipping through the portal.

"Do you still want to get ice cream?" Roxas asked the other girl.

"Of course!" Xion nodded. "Let's go."

The two young nobodies purchased their ice cream and climbed to their usual spot on the clock tower where most of the time Axel joined them for ice cream. Today, however, a strange silence had settled over them.

"Xion," Roxas began, fidgeting and rolling the ice cream stick in his hands.

"Yes Roxas?" She asked.

"Have you..." He began. "Ever heard of Valentine's Day before?" He stammered.

"I don't think I have..." She trailed off, taking another bite of ice cream.

"It's when you celebrate the love for people close to you, like friends, family and..." The last part faded into silence.

"But, that's silly." She said finally, surprising him.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"You should celebrate the love you have for those people every day of your lives." Xion stated firmly. "Not just one special day."

"I understand." Roxas nodded. "But, I still have a gift for you Xion. If you want it."

"What is it Roxas?" She asked as he kissed her. _His lips kind of taste like sea salt ice cream_, she laughed to herself.

"Happy Valentine's Day Xion, for every day of the year. I love you."

* * *

Axel was walking down the empty halls of the Castle That Never Was.

"Happy Single Awareness Day to me." He sang to himself. Suddenly, he saw a dark figure move in the hall. "Hey, who's there?" He called out.

"Oh, um, hello Number VIII." A voice muttered and a blue haired man stepped out of the darkness.

"Hey there Saïx." Axel waved. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was...I wanted to..." The blue haired man blushed, looking down. "Give this to you." He shoved a pink box in Axel's hands. "Now, get back to your mission!"

"What's the rush Isa?" Asked Axel, startling him. "So, do you wanna get some ice cream? It's on me."

"Aren't you going with Roxas?" Asked Saïx bitterly, preparing to summon a portal.

"Kixtty tells me he's preoccupied at the moment." Axel laughed.

"Well, I guess..." Saïx lowered his hand. "But, only for this once." He growled.

"I love you too, Isa." Axel laughed. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

PurplePantherXVI: Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone :) Or Single Awareness Day if you're like Axel and me xD

Axel: Hey!

PurplePantherXVI: Thanks for reading :) Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
